


The Ground and Skies Turn Red with Blood.

by CeruleanLemniscate



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Clexa ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, clexa slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanLemniscate/pseuds/CeruleanLemniscate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa, Hunger Games Style. I promise this will have a happy ending... just a fair bit of angst to get through. </p><p>Lexa lost everything she held dear because of the Hunger Games... her life was heading into a downward spiral... until she entered the Quarter Quell and Clarke happened to her. Clarke is intent on making Lexa Heda of Panem and the only thing standing in their way is Nia Snow, the person who rips away every shred of the Victors' happiness to keep them in line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl with a bullseye on her back.

With a soft nudge of their noses as Lexa pulled back from the intense kiss, looking into brown eyes. A warm smile crossing red full lips as she caressed her girlfriend’s cheek, thumb almost memorising the strong features as if it would be the last time she would see her again… It might as well be. Today was going to be the day when the Tributes would be put up for the annual Hunger Games, it was always a strain on the districts, no matter what happened; they were always left picking up the pieces. Last year her best friend was a tribute, she didn’t even step off the platform before she found herself with an axe in her head. It destroyed Lexa from the inside, she kept seeing people she knew, her friends and even her family were taken by the Capitol. Resentment stuck in the pit of her stomach and bubbled up and the only saving grace right was Costia, her girlfriend of three years. She was only 18 and this was her and Costia’s last year of entering then they didn’t have to fear for this day every year.

“Lex, just one more hour and all this will be over and we can be together.” Costia grinned against Lexa’s lips, pecking at the pouting lips. Tanned fingers wrapped around the digits of paler ones, pulling Lexa’s hand into Costia’s lap; they needed this serenity before the pandemonium started as they always did. Dressed immaculately in the plain blue dresses they were given for the Reaping, braids adorning Lexa’s long wavy brown tresses. The brunette lifted her hand from Costia’s face and placed one last kiss against her girlfriend’s lips. “I love you and we can get through this.”

With a last look at their surroundings, leaving the peace behind. Stark greyness replacing the green forest where they had left only moments ago. Peacekeepers crawling the streets like vermin, Lexa looked at them with scorn, watching them gather up the children of age; herding them towards the stage. The crowd separated Costia from her, she tried to keep an eye on her lover as she went through the registering process; her eyes searching for her little brother, he was of age for the Reaping this year; Lexa brought him up on her own; their parents died in a riot a few years back and she relied on no one but herself to bring him up. Refusing help from her mother’s friend, Indra; his well being was her own responsibility.

A hush descended down on the crowd, fear rippled through each and every one of the candidates and the foreboding music struck up for the escort to come through. Ms Effie Trinket, she was new to the Games and this was her first year; god knows why she picked District 12 to be her first gig. They were home to two of the greatest Victors, all of Panem had ever known, they were much beloved and they had sought refuge within each other after the nightmares had came to claim their souls, they had much of their sanity left but they were left bitter at the Capitol for what they had become, broken and destroyed by seeing their fallen in their dreams at night. Indra had won her games first at the age of 14 years old, by stealth and sneakily putting in poisonous berries into the other tributes’ food; her face was the last thing they had saw before succumbing to their death. While Gustus, due to his brute strength and ruthlessness had utilised his best weapons, dual swords and a deathly aim; won his but he had won Panem over with his charm, and eventually he had won over Indra’s heart. They had claimed retirement after Anya’s games and the Capitol had allowed it for they were too beloved and they would have started an uprising if they were forced to otherwise. So their next mentor was Anya, who had won her games by pure chance but over the years… well that’s her story to tell.

Lexa rolled her eyes at the thought of the so called mentor. With the usual introductions over, green eyes flickered around to catch sight of her girlfriend and little brother. Relief ran through her body at the familiar sight of Aden’s messy blonde hair some way down the front. Tension running through the air as Effie pulled out the first name, a simper on her lips as she opened it up. Her lips forming to call out the name.

“Costia Greene”

Lexa stumbled forward, her vision growing hazy… No, this can’t be. This isn’t real and Lexa just dreamt it all up.

“Costia Greene! Come on up, isn’t this a joy! Aren’t you a gorgeous girl!”   
The brunette’s head snapped up at the second calling, pushing off concerned touches and lunged forward into the PeaceKeepers’ arms. “No! I VOLUNTEER, I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!!”

Gasps resounded through the crowd at the shout and Aden had to be held back from reaching his sister. Lexa kept her head down, trying not to lock gazes with her brother; she wasn’t sure what made her shout it out but she knew that she would have done it if it was Aden that went up too, with her chin held up high as she approached the stage; an unsure Effie standing at the side with someone whispering into her ear and she watched the two young girls embrace, it wasn’t a friendly embrace but it was a lovers’ embrace, one filled with care. Costia and this girl shared intimate kisses and tears. This was her first year in the Games but she could tell that this was a story that would draw in the viewers, one that would push her onto a platform that she desperately needed in the Capitol, one of fame and money. It was then that she seemed to have made up her mind what to do, she would surely get noticed for this.

“Isn’t this a surprise! We’ve never had a volunteer before haven’t we District 12?” She tittered and pulled the two girls over to stand next to her, her voice amplified by the microphone. “We will have no need for the other tribute, we have our two! Costia Greene and…!” Her voice lowered towards Lexa, “What is your name dear?”

Lexa gritted her teeth and glanced at Effie with loathing, she knew the rules that if she volunteered then the other person didn’t have to partake. Her whole being was shaking with fury and her free hand was clenched tightly into a fist. “Lexa Woods.”

“Costia Greene and Lexa Woods! Our tributes for District 12!” She cheered and didn’t take any notice that no one was applauding for her, District 12 respected Lexa greatly, her parents were of great standing within 12 and as was she. Just before the two girls were ushered away to meet with their families, a low whistle sounded and a tall burly man held three fingers up in the air, his eyes locking with Lexa’s own. Effie made eye contact with the Peacekeepers in a silent conversation to hurry the meetings up.

~~~~

“God, Aden! You’re going to have to go with Indra and Gustus. They will look after you okay? May we meet again” She hugged the young scared boy tightly, he placed a small brooch into her hand before he was ripped out of her arms, tears streaming down both of their faces. She tried to block out his screams for her, her way out blocked by the Peacekeepers. “We will find our way back to you, we promise.” She called out after her younger brother, her hand coming up to angrily wipe away the tears, her green eyes looking at the brooch; it was of a Mockingjay, their song was one that their father used to sing to them as children. It was a song of warning, a song that would strike both fear and hope into their hearts.

In a week, herself and Costia would be battling it out in that god forsaken Arena, she had to make sure that Costia made it out alive at all costs.

  
Little did she know, that all of Panem had seen today’s events, and a giant bullseye was drawn on her back.

Let The Games Begin.


	2. Through the Eyes of Anya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa/Costia becoming Tributes through the eyes of Anya.

**_Anya_**  

There wasn’t enough vodka in Panem as a whole that would make this day any better. Today was none other than Reaping Day for the 72nd Hunger Games. Since Indra and Gustus’ retirement, I was the sole Mentor for District 12. This meant years and years of training tributes whose fight prematurely ended in the arena. After the first four or five years, god help me, I began to give up on any children from my home District ever being able to survive. How could they? Some districts trained their children from very young ages to compete in the Games; ‘Careers’, we called them. Most Careers were trained very specifically in one area so as to ensure the best odds of survival. And one of their strategies, as ruthless as it was, was to take out the weaker tributes from the Districts they knew never bothered with any development. It was easy to spot the tributes that wouldn’t last long. They stood apart during the training sessions at the Capitol in the few days before the Games began; fish in a barrel as they say.

I’m certain my reputation did not help District 12’s tributes either. Most have said I won my games based on luck only, but because of /how/ I won, it’s no wonder people think that. It was my knife skills, instinct, and wits that got me to the end. The fact that I survived just moments longer than the other tribute was the “lucky” part. But because I used the force field to my advantage, that was conveniently and creatively edited out. Whole lot of good that did me anyway, I think to myself with a burp.

So, here I was, standing behind Effie I-Have-To-Enunciate-Every-Goddamed-Syllable Trinket. I’d heard rumors that she was coming to District 12, but I had hoped she’d change her mind and take up one of the more successful Districts. Now, I would have to listen to her shrill intonations over the course of the next week. The fact that the microphones projected her voice across the expanse of the plaza of District 12 was not helping. Having to stand through this was probably not the best plan, seeing as how I felt a bit queasy at the moment. A liquid breakfast and sunlight could do that to a person, I suppose.

A disruption in the normal process of selecting the names of the tributes brought me out of my muddled musings. I tilted my head slightly, truthfully I couldn’t manage more than that, and looked past the podium. Was someone… volunteering? A female tribute volunteering in place of another? Effie stepped back a moment to confer with a Capitol official. I knew immediately what her plan was; allow both females as tributes and /if/ successful, this would make her first year as District 12’s Escort a memorable one. Opportunistic. I had to give her that. But as I glanced over to the two young tributes, I didn’t bother to tell her that they would likely be dead next week. She’d figure that out for herself, if she hadn’t already.

As we all shuffled off the plaza steps, I nearly tripped over one of the guards, catching myself on his shoulder. He shrugged me off and as soon as I found my balance, I was able to walk the rest of the way on my own, mostly. Once out of view of others, while we waited for the tributes to say their goodbyes to their families, the pink-haired Escort pulled me aside.

“So! Anya! What do you think of the two lovebirds? This will be /wonderful/ for the ratings, don’t you think? Oh! Such beauties too! They're just lovely!”

My eyes crossed at the combination of her hair, attire, makeup, and accessories. People born and raised in the Capitol were so odd, and Ms. Trinket was no exception. I furrowed my brows at the question and the sing-song tone that went along with it. I would have covered my ears mid-sentence to block out her words, but I wasn’t fast enough. My hand-eye coordin-, well… motor skills in general, weren’t in top shape at the moment.

“What are you talking about? Lovebirds? Nonsense.”

“No, you silly person.” She playfully swatted my shoulder. “The tributes! Lexa and Costia! They’re in love, couldn’t you see it?”

I took a deep breath and met her gaze. My eyes held no evidence of politeness or tolerance of her ridiculous gestures. I had half a mind to simply walk away and leave the woman to her rantings. But… even if just for a short time, I had a responsibility to the tributes. So, if there was a connection between the young girls, it would serve my purposes to know this beforehand.

“Did they say something to you about it, or are you just drawing conclusions where there are none? Perhaps they are family. Cousins of sorts.”

She looked thoughtful for a moment, as though my question did not contain the words she expected to hear from me. Then very noticeably, she took a half step back, seeming suddenly uncomfortable.

“Oh heavens.” She fretted with a loose curl of pink hair below her right ear, looking in every direction but directly back at me. “Y-You didn’t know? Have you never seen them around your District?”

The question was invasive, even if she didn’t know it and my patience was wearing thin for the woman. She was new to District 12, though I doubt highly that she knew /nothing/ of my reputation. It was no secret, especially among other Mentors, that I spent nearly all of my time with the drink. If I didn’t have to leave my home in the Victor’s Village, I most certainly did not. If I needed to make a trip to the Hub for more alcohol, I did so just before sunset.

When I did visit the Hub, I had a singular mission. So no, I never noticed the two ‘lovebirds’ as she called them. The faces of those in my District were nothing but a grey blur. None ever stood out to me, nor did I make it common practice to go out of my way to notice them.

“No. I’ve never seen them before today.” I paused and sighed deeply before continuing. “But if it is as you say, that they are in fact a couple in love, then we will need to find out for sure. We’ll all meet for dinner on the train this evening.”

This would surely be a new angle for motivation for one or the other of them to progress further in the Games. I pulled out my flask and took a long pull while I considered the possible strategies.

This seemed to offend the good graces of Ms. Trinket and her posture became more rigid than it had previously been. “Honestly Ms. Abernathy, should you be partaking in… /that/… at the moment?”

I rolled my eyes and walked away. Another week of that voice and I would absolutely be in need of more alcohol.

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you all for the never ending patience to the other stories which will definitely be updated this week. I have Power in Silence written and Would you like some help is finished with slight editing to do. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
